Kauniita mutta meluisia kukkia
by tellie
Summary: Ystävistä, huomiosta ja Rukian ystävänpäivästä.


**A/N:** Pieni pätkä, joka on lillunut koneellani pitkän aikaa ja jonka näin ystävänpäivän kunniaksi päätin muokata postattavaan muotoon. En kyllä ole ihan täysin tyytyväinen tähän, mutta milloin minä nyt olisin tyytyväinen mihinkään?

Review plz! Minä tarkoitan sitä! Vaikka tämä on lyhyt, voitte silti kirjoittaa pari riviä! Nii!

**Word count:** 696

**Warnings: **-

**Spoilers:** -

**Disclaimer:** Minen omista mithään.

---

Kauniita mutta meluisia kukkia

14.2. oli suuri päivä Karakuran koulun oppilaille. Jo hyvän aikaa ennen ystäväpäivää koulun oppilaat olivat pohtineet, kuka saisi keneltäkin suklaata tai pienin paperisydämin koristeltuja kortteja, ja päivän koittaessa tunnelma oli jännittyneen innostunut.

Toisin kuin useimmat, Rukia ei ollut missään määrin innoissaan ystävänpäivästä. Hän oli nimittäin tullut käymään Karakurassa hyvin yllättäen, kertomatta asiasta kenellekään, joten kukaan hänen ystävistään kaupungissa ei ollut varautunut hänen tuloonsa. Koska Soul Society ei edes tuntenut koko juhlapäivää, ei Rukia voinut olettaa saavansa sikäläisiltäkään ystäviltään mitään.

Ei niin, että Rukia olisi mitään tarvinnut tai halunnut; tuntui vain oudolta ja hieman yksinäiseltäkin, kun kaikki hänen ympärillään antoivat toisilleen pieniä lahjoja, ja hän oli jäänyt täysin ulkopuoliseksi koko touhusta. Hetken oli sentään kuvitellut saavansa Ichigolta kortin, kun poika oli lähestynyt häntä tavallistakin vakavamman näköisenä, mutta hän oli ollut väärässä. Ichigo oli vain jakanut Rukian kanssa mielipiteensä ystävänpäivästä suorastaan epäkarakteristisen monisanaisesti, ja Rukia arveli, että pojan käyttämät sanat olisivat kuumottaneet herkemmän kuulijan korvia tämän kuolinpäivään saakka.

Niinpä on hyvin ymmärrettävää, että kun Rukia palasi illansuussa takaisin Soul Societyyn, hän ei ollut parhaimmalla mahdollisella tuulellaan. Itse asiassa Rukia oli hyvin huonolla tuulella, jota ei lainkaan lieventänyt se seikka, että Renji oli häntä vastassa.

Ei niin, että Rukia ei olisi halunnut Renjiä seuraansa. Hän ei vain uskonut jaksavansa ystäväänsä, joka epäilemättä suunnittelisi raivostuttavan lapsellisia kujeita tai vaihtoehtoisesti heittäytyisi liiankin vakavamieliseksi ja päättäväiseksi. Vakavasti ottaen, kuinka Renji ja muut luutnantit viitsivät puhua päivästä toiseen sakesta, Matsumoton povesta ja kohtuuttomasta paperityötaakasta niskassaan? Miten heillä edes jäi siihen aikaan, kun otettiin huomioon se, että edellä mainittu paperityötaakka oli mitä todellisin?

Renji aloitti lavertelunsa, ja Rukia huokasi huomatessaan olleensa aivan oikeassa. Renji ei saanut häntä lainkaan paremmalle tuulelle, vaikka miesparka epäilemättä yritti parhaansa piristääkseen häntä.

Aurinko alkoi laskea, ja Rukia huokasi uudelleen todettuaan, että hänen ystävänpäivänsä oli huomattavasti surkeampi kuin suurin osa hänen muista päivistään, joissa ei kylläkään yleisesti ottaen ollut sen suurempaa vikaa. Silti kenenkään ei pitäisi joutua viettämään ystävänpäivää yksinäisenä, eihän?

Rukia johdatti päättäväisesti Renjin metsään kaupungin ulkopuolella. Ilma siellä oli viileä ja raikas, pullollaan kukkien ja lehtien tuoksua, ja Rukia tunsi voivansa hengittää vapaammin puiden lomassa. Kun ilta-auringon punaamat oksat kaartuivat hänen ylleen, hän ei voinut olla ihmettelemättä, miksi oli ollut niin ärtyisä aikaisemmin.

"Mukava nähdä, että olet leppynyt," Renji sanoi nähdessään hymynkareen ystävänsä huulilla. "Oliko Ichigo tavallistakin hankalampi?"

Rukia pudisti päätään vastaukseksi. "Ei se ollut mitään, pelkkä pikkujuttu. Minusta tuntui, että en saanut tarpeeksi huomiota."

Renji hymyili hieman vinosti ja hänen silmiinsä kohosi pehmeä ilme. "Kuule," hän sanoi, "minä olen vähän ajatellut sinua ja tuota asiaa."

"Matsumoto on kuin kimppu kultaisia ruusuja, ja Orihime on kuin keltainen orkidea. Kauniita mutta meluisia kukkia."

Rukia mietti hetken, kuinka kukka saattoi olla meluisa, ja kun hän kuvitteli kellanoranssin orkidean huutamassa Orihimen äänellä, hän tunsi halua nauraa. Hän ei kuitenkaan päästänyt ääntäkään, sillä arvasi aivan oikein Renjin suunnitelleen puhettaan pitkään. Renji ei yksinkertaisesti ollut niitä miehiä, jotka kykenivät tällaisiin ilman massiivista etukäteissuunnittelua.

"Sinä taas olet kuin… Äh, en muista mikä sen kukan nimi on", Renji sanoi selvästi hieman ärtyneenä muistamattomuudestaan. "Tarkoitan sitä valkoista hörhellystä, jota on melkein kimpussa kuin kimpussa, kyllä sinä sen tiedät."

Rukia puri huultaan niin kovaa, että maistoi veren. Renjin pieni puhe oli todellakin lätistymässä pahemmin kuin pannukakku, ja mies tiesi sen itsekin, mutta kuitenkin halusi jatkaa ja sanoa loppuun sen, minkä oli aloittanut. Rukian kunnioitus ystäväänsä kohtaan kasvoi entisestään.

"Niin siis," Renji jatkoi ja puna kohosi hänen kasvoilleen kun hän yritti kerätä hajonneita ajatuksiaan. "Sinä olet niin kuin se valkoinen kukka, jota on melkein jokaisessa kimpussa. Harva kiinnittää siihen huomiota heti, mutta oikeasti se on se kukka, joka tekee kimpuista kauniit ja kokonaiset. Se on kimpun sielu, mutta muut vievät huomion, ja vasta sitten kun katsoo sitä valkoista kukkaa läheltä, niin huomaa, että se on oikeasti koko kimpun kaunein."

Kun Renji lopetti helpotuksesta huokaisten, Rukia ei uskaltanut naurahtaakaan, sillä pelkästi pienenkin naurahduksen avaavan padot, joita hän ei yksinkertaisesti kykenisi sulkemaan. Sen sijaan Rukia hymyili ja halasi Renjiä.

"Se oli kauniisti sanottu," hänen onnistui sanoa täysin vakavasti kun hän irrotti kätensä ystävänsä vyötäisiltä. "Kuule, ei mennä takaisin kaupunkiin tänä yönä. Ollaan niin kuin vanhoina aikoina, kuljetaan vain."

Renji nyökkäsi pienesti, ja niin shinigamit kulkivat entistä syvemmälle metsään, poispäin auringonlaskusta mutta kohti sen punaamia puunrunkoja ja myöhäisen illan sirittäviä hyönteisiä.


End file.
